


December 4: - Christmas Time

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Dave tells Penelope that he wants to celebrate Christmas, finally.  She can go ahead and do her thing.  Dave doesn't know what he has gotten himself into.  It is Christmas time for sure, and Dave is going to experience it.





	December 4: - Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> by Backstreet Boys

Dave remembered why he hated book tours. Flying commercial. Even though he flew first class, he was spoiled by the team’s jet. It wasn’t that he couldn’t handling the flying, it was bumping into people. People could be so rude sometimes. This trip had made him want to pull his gun three times. Dave knew that seemed harsh, but gee there was no need for shoving, and name calling. In one city, the crowds pushed over a young girl. It might be Christmas time, but no one is in that much of hurry. 

He sighed, as he walked off the plane. He knew Dulles was going to be swamped and he was going to have to search for the limo driver holding up his name, plus battle baggage claim. He thought to himself as he walked down the jetway. I am telling my agent never around Christmas again. 

Dave laughed out loud when he saw Penelope. She was dressed brighter than usual. On top of her head was a big bow, that made her look like a Christmas Present. She was in line with the limo drivers. Her tag looked like a Christmas present tag. It read to David Rossi. Dave raised his hand as he came down the escalator. She smiled and nodded. She walked quietly next to him to baggage claim. He grabbed his bags. She helped roll them out to her waiting car. Once they were tucked into Ester, Dave broke into uncontrollable laughter and she joined in.  
“Where to Mr. Rossi?” She got out between laughs?  
“Home, unless you have any other surprises for me.” He giggled back.  
“Not yet,” she said with a smile.

Penny unlocked the house, and held the door open for Dave, He walked all the bags into his bedroom, while Penny turned off the alarm. She met him in the kitchen with a passionate kiss. He returned it with equal passion.  
“Oh, how I missed those. Telephone calls are not the same.” He said, as he gave her a big hug.  
“Me , too” She giggled, as she pulled him in for another kiss.  
They cuddled in front of the fire. He held her for quite a while. She ran her fingers through his hair, gave him little pecks everywhere. He enjoyed the attention very much, but it was kind of late. Before he could say anything, she beat him to the words.  
“Did you get enough to eat on the plane? Or should I make us a little something?” Garcia asked.  
“No , I am fine, just a bit tired. Old man and all.”  
She giggled. “My old man is right.”  
She rolled up on one arm and looked him square in the eyes, then leaned in and kissed the breath out of him.  
“We have a busy day tomorrow, so I should get you to bed.” She said, rising to her feet.  
“What are we doing tomorrow? I thought we had the weekend off?” Dave said, as he stood slowly.  
“Oh, you’ll find out. You told me that you were ready to celebrate Christmas, all in. So we have some celebrating to do. Come on bed time.”  
Dave followed obediently. He would say fearfully, too. One just never knew with Garcia. Dave was asleep when his head hit the pillow. Penelope kissed his forehead. As she snuggled under the covers, next to him, she whispered.  
“Rest well, you will probably want to kill me tomorrow.”  
<~>  
The alarm went off at eight a.m. Dave grumbled, as he rolled over to cuddle Garcia longer. She, however, wasn’t there. She had gotten up earlier to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Just as Dave sat up in the bed to hollar for her, she came in with breakfast trays. She sat hers on the nightstand, walked around, and placed his over his lap. She unfolded his napkin for him and placed it in his lap. Dave took her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled sexily at him, with a slight shyness to it. On his tray sat coffee, orange juice, a plate with sausage, eggs, and toast. Penny walked back to her side of the bed, sat next to Dave, and placed her tray over her legs. They ate and chatted a little bit, Penny really didn’t tell him much about the day. When they finished eating, Dave took the trays came back to the bedroom to find his clothes for the day laid out. A festive colored shirt, with off setting sweater and jacket, dark pants, a ski cap for his head, and snow safe shoes. He looked at what Penelope had laid out for herself. Stockings - green, skirt - red, sweater - white with christmas trees all over it, each one with a bell on top, ski cap with big green bow on top.  
“Water temp is perfect are you coming in to wash my back?”  
Dave heard from the bathroom shower. He quickly disrobed. He hit the dirty clothes hamper, like a pro-ball player.  
“Here I am my love. Let me get that lovely back. Wouldn’t want it to be dirty under that white sweater.”  
“Yes, we are going to be outside, my profiler, who can’t turn it off. You have generously donated to the DC city christmas cheer get together today. Children who have never ice skated will get a chance to skate at Grover Cleveland Rink today. They also get to meet Santa and get a gift, which they may not get otherwise. Some of these kids are orphans, some are just in a bad situation this year. You paid for the rink rental and a little extra for them my love.”  
Penny turned in the shower and started to wash Dave’s chest, as she kissed him.  
“That sounds like a noble cause. I hope I was generous.” He replied, as he kissed here back.  
“I talked the whole team into assisting in some manner. This will be the best year, but it will be “Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and joy  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes, it's Christmas time” She started to sing, as she rinsed off the body wash.

As they dried off from the shower and begun to dress, Dave inquired what he would be doing. Garcia let him know that he was there to do whatever was needed. They took Dave’s car and headed out.  
<~>  
Meanwhile, Aaron dropped Jack off at Jessica’s. Later she would bring him, once everything started. JJ had the same plan for Henry. Will would bring him. Emily picked up Spencer since she lived near him. They all drove to Cleveland Park. When they arrived, they looked for Garcia, or listened for the bells. Once they found her, they got their assignment from the man in charge of the event. He couldn’t seem to stop thanking Rossi for his donation.  
“Thank you Mr. Rossi. Most years this is just a party indoors, with music and Santa. This year will be a great memory… a lifelong memory for these kids.”  
“You are welcome. My Pleasure. Where can I help right now?”  
“You don’t need to help, you’ve done enough.”  
“No, I insist. I need to be hands on. Besides, Ms. Garcia says so.” Dave chuckled  
“You can help layout the skates by size over there.”  
“Okay, thank you.”

Dave changed his name tag, so that it only said Dave. He, then, went over to the skate area.  
“I was sent over to help lay the skates out.”  
“Hi, I’m Karen. See that huge pile. We are separating it, just dive in.”  
“I’m Dave. Okay.”  
Dave went right to work. He started by separating children from adult skates. The other workers saw what Dave was doing and adopted his idea. Soon they had them in two stacks by adults and children’s. Karen divided the workers to work on the piles. Dave was sent to the bigger pile, which was the children’s. 

Penelope quietly snuck up and took some pictures of Dave working. She headed away to see what the rest of the team was doing. She found JJ and Spencer under the kitchen tent.  
“Hey Jae, what job did you get?”  
“Cookie and Cocoa distribution. Spencer and I are going to have a blast. The kids will love us.” JJ answered, smiling.  
Spencer nodded at Garcia as he placed another sugar cookie on a plate. She jingled her sweater at him. He smiled, turned to show her his sweater, and laughed. He was wearing one with a cat on the front. The cat was wearing reindeer antlers, with jingle bells hanging from them. He shook his stomach, to ring the bells, and went back to work. Garcia gave a thumbs up and headed off to find Hotch. 

After much searching, She found him getting stuffed. Well padded. They had chose him to play santa. The big man himself. When she walked into the room, he gave her a look that could kill. Then he gave her one of his Aaron dimpled cheek smiles.  
“Ho Ho Ho, Have you been a good girl this year Penelope?”  
“Oh YES! Santa, I have. Let me sit on your lap and tell you.” Penny said with a smile.  
“Well, Santa is busy getting ready for the kids right now, but I promise (his voice dropped like he was talking to an unsub) I’ll speak with you later, Ho Ho Ho.” Hotch nodded his head, and gave her a look.  
Garcia looked scared. She took a picture and left quickly. She thought, “Oh man, I am in trouble with him. Will have to have Dave get him a better bottle of scotch for christmas.”

<~>

Everything was ready to go. Jessica arrived with Jack. Will was here with Henry. Jack and Henry were drafted to be elves for Santa, to hand out presents. Henry was in charge of the girl gifts and Jack was in charge of the boys, to start. They had dressed them in the cutest elf costumes and Penelope wouldn’t stop with the pictures. It was time to start. Penelope went to drag Dave to the stage , in order to receive thanks for his generosity. She straightened up his sweater and jacket, gave him a kiss, and scooted him off to the stage. Dave stood there with the director of DC city christmas cheer. They went through all the thank-yous and rules. The parents and children that were waiting, were getting antsy. They had begun to fidget and pull on parents arms. Dave smiled. When offered the microphone, he said.  
“Let’s remember why we are here, the joy of the Christmas Time. Everyone enjoy.”  
The director said, “Get your tickets to redeem for Santa, Cocoa and Cookies, and Ice Skating, etc. and let’s begin. Merry Christmas.”  
The kids cheered and scattered to the ticket booths. They signed in and received their tickets. Penelope and Dave were helping kids get skates and trying to convince mothers to skate with their children. Jessica walked around the rink, watching the children skate. She caught Dave helping a little girl stay up and skate. It was the most adorable thing. She grabbed her phone and took a picture. Dave would never forgive her, but he would love it.  
Jessica went to check on the boys. The line to see Santa was long. Jessica walked by several children to get close enough to take a picture. She heard them talking among themselves.  
“I can’t wait to ask Santa for a computer game.”  
“I just want whatever he brings.”  
“I want a doll.”  
“Look the elves give you a present after you see him.”  
“Oh! I can’t wait.” Said another jumping up and down.  
Jessica smiled to herself and kept moving. When she got close enough, she took pictures of Aaron as Santa and Jack and Henry. These would be great memories. She snuck over to where Jack and Henry were.  
“Are you boys ready for a break?” She whispered?  
“No, mam. It is too much fun to see the excitement when we give them a gift.” Jack answered.  
“You would think that they have never had gifts before. They need us.” Henry happily added.

Jessica smiled and left. She bumped into Penelope as she was turning around. 

“I have never seen the boss man smile so much.” Penny said.  
“I know. I didn’t know he had it in him.” Jessica chuckled.  
Just then Aaron looked right at them. They both gulped, then smiled at him and waved. He waved back. Then looked down at his next child.  
“Better watch out, he knows if you’ve been bad or good.” Garcia laughed.  
Jessica laughed back. She turned to go get some hot cocoa. Penelope went with her. 

The line was long here too. They waited their turn. After giving their tickets to the ticket taker, they walked up and JJ handed them a hot cocoa in a styrofoam cup. They continued to Spencer who handed them a sugar cookie.  
“Merry Christmas, enjoy your snack.” Spencer said, a bit robotically.  
“Thank you 187.” Penny said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
They found a table to sit at. They watched as JJ and Spencer worked their system to the kids and their parents. There were accidents where the cookie was dropped or the cocoa spilled, but Spencer was fast with some Christmas magic to replace it. Children’s tears were dried in a moment and happiness restored. Penelope made sure to sit there until she could catch one of these magical moments on her camera. Plus one of JJ serving. With all the photos, and everyone pouring themselves into the event, Penelope felt like she wasn’t doing enough.  
“I’ll see you later Jessica. I’m going to go help Dave.”  
“See you later, Penelope.”

<~>

Penelope and Dave helped these two little twins, they must have been five years old. Skate. They were dressed alike in red sweaters and green skirts, with warm white leggings. They were wobbly, but Dave and Penny kept them steady. Jessica caught a picture of it. Just as they skated by the Christmas tree, as it lit up. As the skaters began to come off the ice, as the sky grew darker, the director came up to the microphone again.  
“Fifteen minutes is all that is left of our party. If you haven’t seen Santa yet, we suggest you go get in line over there now, please.”  
“Also, up here by the Christmas tree, in fifteen minutes, there will be a choir singing for us. Gather your things and come up here and listen and sing along. Thank you again for coming.”  
Dave and Garcia guided their charges back to the exit. They helped them get their shoes back on and find mom,who couldn’t stop thanking them for their time and effort with the girls. Dave just nodded and smiled. He excused himself, to go put his own shoes back on. He moaned and groaned as he did.  
“Oh! Is my baby all achy from skating too hard?” Penny played.  
“I’m a bit too old for this, but my heart is sure full of Joy.” Dave said.  
As he stood, his knees gave him a bit of trouble. Penelope wrapped her arm around him, like a one armed hug. She smiled as she held him tight, and helped him up. He smiled at her, and gave her a kiss, when he was fully standing. She really knew how to be there for him. They walked towards where the choir was singing. As they stood there and listened. JJ and Spencer came up behind them. Spencer handed Dave a sugar cookie. The choir started to sing a song by the Backstreet Boys as their last song, “Christmas Time.”  
As they sang, the Santa area was closed. Aaron and the boys headed over to find the team. They found Will and Jessica on the way over. They stood behind the others. Jack and Henry upon their fathers shoulders. As they all joined in the chorus,  
Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and joy  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
Always the best time  
They sang the chorus twice more as they walked to their cars, fulfilled from sharing.


End file.
